


Ravenous

by Infinity (malecfeels)



Series: Ever Mine [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, BDSM talk, Bondage, Bottom Magnus Bane, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Dominant Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec AU, Malec Human, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Punishments, Spanking, Submissive Magnus Bane, Top Alec Lightwood, developing plot, falling in love?, flogger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecfeels/pseuds/Infinity
Summary: “I am nervous. Really nervous.”“Why? Are you scared of me?”“No! I am not scared of you.”“Do you trust me to take care of you?”“Yes.”“Then, I need you to stop thinking and let me take care of you. Can you do that for me?”“Yes...""Let go of all your worries and just feel.”...The next morning. A serious talk. Some cute moments. And a steamy spanking scene plus aftercare.





	Ravenous

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Blown away by the amazing response for the first story. Thank you!  
> This is now officially a series <3  
> It won't be a slow burn. Cause I dont want y'all to wait for lengthy updates and if I go slow then there is a mild chance I might go off track and lose interest. Which I pinky promise I won't. You guys are awesome and I owe a good fic to you.  
> Hoping that this chapter is up to the mark. Excuse for any inaccuracies. Do tell if there are any. Your opinions on the first story helped alot.  
> I dont have a beta. Even with all the proof readings, there might be some silly grammatical mistakes. Kindly excuse those two(too) ;) (this shows that I need sleep)  
> .  
> .  
> Enjoy this 11K words of blabber and sex and feels and a few other things.

**RAVENOUS**

 

“Where the _hell_ are you?” Magnus winced at the loud voice coming through the speakers. “I am going to kill you, Magnus Bane!”

“Catarina, dear. Calm down. I am fine.” He said in a placating tone.

“Do you have any idea how scared me and Raphael were?” She continued in the same tone. “You disappeared and then didn’t attend our countless calls and messages!”

“I was…busy.” Magnus said clearing his throat.

“ _Busy?”_ Catarina exclaimed. “Where did you go? I know you didn’t go back home cause we checked there.”

“I met someone.” Magnus sighed. There was no use hiding anything from his best friend. She would pull it out of him sooner or later.

“What?!” She gasped. “Who? When? How? Tell me everything.”

“Cat, I’ll tell you everything later.”

“But-“

“ _Cat_.”

“Fine!” She said. “It’s just…it’s not like you to go off with someone like this. I know you are still having a hard time with everything that happened with Camille. I don’t want you to make any rash decisions and hurt yourself again.” She continued softly.

Magnus smiled even though she couldn’t see it. “I know. Don’t worry. I am…fine. It’s all okay.”

Cat sighed, “Okay. If you say so. But I want to know _everything_ later. Call me and I’ll be there.”

“Okay, Cat. Thanks. And I am really sorry for scaring you. I didn’t mean to.”

“I know, idiot. Just take care of yourself. I’ll see you soon.” With that she ended the call.

Magnus tapped on his phone and once again grimaced at the multiple messages and unanswered calls from his friends. Even Ragnor, who hated all kinds of technology, had called him twice. It had completely skipped his mind to contact Raphael and Cat who had been there with him at the club. It wasn’t unusual for them to go off with someone else to spend the night. But Magnus wasn’t like that. He was more into the emotional connection with his partners. And he did not just hook up with random people he met at clubs.

But baring his soul to Camille had ended in the worst way possible and Alec did not come under the random hook ups department.

Magnus didn’t yet know what department Alec came under.

“Hey.” As if his thoughts conjured him, Alec Lightwood walked out of the bedroom. He was wearing a loose blue t shirt and sweatpants that hung low on his hips. His hair was wet from the shower that he had just taken. In short he looked sinfully beautiful and all Magnus wanted was to jump on him and press that hard body against his.

God, what was happening to him?

“Hey.” He greeted back with a smile.

“Did you talk with your friends?” He inquired.

“Yes.” Magnus assured. “Catarina almost blew my head off. She wasn’t too happy.”

“Can’t blame her. You should have informed them last night.” Alec said sternly. “That was reckless.”

“Don’t you start now too.” Magnus glared. “It was your fault anyway.”

“Me?” Alec said in mock indignation. “What did I do?”

“You are the one who distracted me!” Magnus spluttered.

Alec grinned in that cheeky way of his, “Are you saying that I was so good that you forget everything else?”

“I just….It was good.” Magnus mumbled looking away.

In a quick move, Alec was standing in front of him and had a finger under his chin, tilting his face up. His eyes bore right into his. “Just good?” he murmured. “You gave quite a different impression last night. With all the begging.”

Magnus tried to tamp down the surge of desire rising in him under that intense gaze. He took a step closer where he could feel them breathe the same air.

“You want the truth?” Magnus whispered. “No one has ever worshipped my body like you did last night. No one has ever _fucked_ me as good and hard as you did last night.”

Magnus had the satisfaction of seeing Alec falter, his confident façade break for a moment. Just like his expression the other night when he knelt down before him. Magnus realized that he quite liked seeing that look on his face.

“You are something else, aren’t you?” Alec replied after a moment. His fingers caressed softly down his neck.

“So are you.” Magnus said, nerves firing at the soft touch. He watched his eyes move down and settle on his lips. He braced for the kiss to come, realizing in that spilt second how badly he wanted it. He would have moved forward and closed the short distance but it was like time stopped, breathing hushed and silent.

It was abruptly broken as Alec dropped his hand and took a step back, moving away from him. Magnus blinked as the moment broke and he was left confused and bereft in the issuing silence. They were so close a second ago and now it was like nothing had happened. Alec was looking at him with his usual blank yet confident expression as he spoke, “You should take a shower. I’ll make breakfast. Then we can talk.”

“Uh, Yeah. Okay.” Magnus replied a little dazed. He didn’t know what they were supposed to talk about. The almost kiss they had?

But before he could say anything else, Alec had already walked away. He sighed at the retreating back. He wouldn’t know what to say anyway. He had quickly realized in the short span he had known him that he was a like no one he had ever met before.

Alec Lightwood was a strange creature. And there was something about him that drew Magnus to him. Something beautiful and at the same time deadly. And Magnus didn’t know if he was ready for any of it.

In other words, he was totally screwed.

* * *

 

Alec had a huge breakfast set out by the time Magnus was done with the shower. He had followed the clutter of plates and the mouthwatering smell of fried bacon to a spacious living room where Alec was casually lounging on a couch. He looked right at home, bare feet resting on a small table, a cup of steaming coffee in his hand.

“That’s a lot of food.” Magnus commented as he took in the various platters of bacon, eggs, bread, slices of fruits and jars of butter and flavored jams. There was a small jug of coffee beside it.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Alec asked looking up as he entered. “And I didn’t know what you liked so I made a little of everything.”

In truth, Magnus was starving. And he didn’t have to think far to know why. He sat down on a lone chair opposite the couch, wanting to be little far from Alec to be able to think clearly. “I usually have a bite of fruit and unending amount of caffeine in the morning. And that is on the good days.” He said.

“Busy life?” He asked nonchalantly.

“You could say that.” Magnus replied with a shrug. He didn’t yet want to disclose personal details of his life. He picked up a plate filled with fried bacon and had a small bite.

“Mmm. Wow. This tastes really good.” He said immediately taking another bite. It had been too long since had a proper breakfast. “Are you an expert chef or something?”

“Frying bacon hardly qualifies as cooking.” Alec said.

“But bacon has never tasted this good before.” Magnus said between quick bites.

Alec smirked, “You could say that I have magical hands. Fit to perfection, you know?”

Magnus choked a little. He cleared his throat and looked up at the confident smirk on his face, “That was lame. I have heard better.”

“You are not denying it.”

Magnus merely tried to give an unimpressed glare. But unsurprisingly it didn’t work. After all he wasn’t wrong.

“How are you feeling anyway?” Alec asked changing the topic. “Aches? Anything hurts?”

“I am sore as hell. But the shower helped.” Magnus replied. “I don’t usually bottom.”

“Really?” Alec asked a little surprised. “Couldn’t have guessed that last night.”

Magnus felt his cheeks redden, “You were pretty _persuasive_. I didn’t realize I wanted it until it happened.”

“I have to tell you, I don’t usually do what I did last night. Picking up guys at bars like that and getting into a scene immediately after.” Alec said looking a little troubled. “This is no game to be taken lightly. I make it a rule to first have a proper talk about everything.”

“But you did tell me. And we talked. Sort of.” Magnus said.

“That is not enough.” Alec told him. “If you hadn’t given your consent the way you did, I wouldn’t have proceeded. I don’t even know what I was thinking.” He mumbled almost to himself.

“Neither do I.” Magnus said dryly. “But don’t stress about it. If I didn’t want it, I would have told you so.” He waited a beat and continued slowly, “I thought a little more about it today. And I still want it.”

Alec stared intensely at him for a moment, his gaze calm but calculating. “Under the circumstances, I wouldn’t have agreed. It’s too messy for me. _But_ ” He cut in as he saw Magnus open his mouth, “I want it too. If you are completely sure.”

Magnus swallowed hard. A thousand questions were popping in his mind along with the small voice from yesterday warning him about making a big mistake. He wasn’t like this. It was uncharted territory for him. But he took in the way Alec was looking at him; intense yet calm. He remembered his hands igniting fire with every touch, every kiss. His voice so strong and confident and the way he had taken command so easily.

Magnus wanted all of that. He didn’t know why but he _needed_ it.

“I am sure.” He said firmly.

“I admire you, Magnus. And I am really glad you agreed.” Alec said, his tone softening. “But before we go any further, we need to make things clear about everything. We both need to know where things stand. And how everything is going to work.”

“Of course.” Magnus replied, sitting a little straight. Now came the time where he was thankful about sitting far away from Alec. He needed to be clear headed about this. “You will have to excuse my lack of knowledge in all this. I uh haven’t ever engaged in this kind of sex.”

“BDSM ” Alec supplied. “It’s all about domination and submission. This in this case will be me dominating and you submitting completely to me.”

Magnus cleared his throat. This was harder than he thought. “I don’t know whether I will be a good submissive? I mean I have read all about it. I know what to expect. But this is _real_. Will I be up to that?”

“It’s natural to worry about that and I won’t tell you otherwise.” Alec said leaning forward. “But you won’t know what exactly you are capable of until you try it. Think about it. Know what you are going to go through. And it will be my job to ease you through it. I won’t _ever_ make you do something that you don’t like. It’s important that there is trust between us.”

“As far as sex is concerned, I trust you. Completely.” Magnus said carefully.

“Good. I promise never to give you a reason to regret that.” Alec said seriously. “Yesterday was light. Basic. I’ll introduce you to a little bit of everything slowly. So that you know what you like. Decide what is definitely enjoyable and what is  absolute a red area. Okay?’

“Okay.” Magnus said biting his lip. “Have you been a dominant for long?”

“I started back in high school. I tried being the bottom a couple of times. But it didn’t work out. I will always be a dominant.” Alec replied.

Magnus could sense there was more to the story but he didn’t say anything. “And how do you work it all out? Having a submissive and all?”

“Some come to me. Through contacts. Or I meet them and we talk. I actually don’t get a lot of time for it. My longest is six months.”

A sudden thought struck Magnus and he hastily asked, “What about relationships? Personal relationships?”

“This is the only kind of relationship I have and will ever want.” Alec replied shortly.

“Really? But how?” Magnus asked surprised. He couldn’t exactly wrap his head around the whole idea.

“I have never needed more than this. I am perfectly happy with the way things are.” He said with a tone of finality. “Wait. Damnit. I should have started with that. You have to know there isn’t going to be a romantic relationship between us. I-I am not the kind of guy who goes out on dates and does the whole flower-chocolates thing. I am sorry for not mentioning this before.” he continued sighing.

Magnus would have walked out the minute he heard that if the situation had been a little different. Because he _was_ a romantic guy. He had admitted it a long time ago that he looked for an emotional connection with another person. But things had changed.

“Well then you are in luck.” He said with a dry smile. “I am not looking for a relationship either. Maybe ever.” He expected Alec to heave a sigh of relief at his words. But he merely frowned.

“Can I ask why? Because you seem like the relationship kind of guy.” He said. “Not that it’s a bad thing.”

“It didn’t really work out for me.” Magnus said a little bitterly. “I had rather not think about it.”

“Magnus, you can’t use this as some kind of rebound thing. Burying your feelings is not going to work.” Alec said.

“Why can’t you just rejoice the fact that you have a really sexy guy as your submissive and not nitpick at everything?” Magnus said sighing.

“Because this is not a game. Get that into your head.” Alec said sternly.

“I thought you weren’t supposed to care.” Magnus bristled.

“Well, I _do_ care.” Alec snapped.

“And do you do that with every submissive you have?” Magnus asked quickly and saw Alec freeze for a second. A muscle ticked in his cheek.

“Of course.” He replied. “That’s my job as a dominant.”

Magnus may not have known him for long but he could tell when someone was lying. But he didn’t push it because frankly he wouldn’t know what to say. It was going to take him an awful while to figure the man in front of him.

“Alright.” He said. “But you don’t have worry about any of that. Like I said, I know what I am getting into and I want it.”

“Okay.” Alec said simply.

“So what now? Do I have to sign something?” Magnus asked half-jokingly. He had read about stuff like that.

Thankfully, Alec shook his head, “No. It’s not a business deal. Although there are strict terms and rules which you have to follow.”

“Okay. Should I write it down?” He asked with a smile.

“If you have to. Because you break any of them, I’ll punish you. And it won’t be pretty.” Alec said seriously, but there was gleam in his eye. It still made his mouth go dry.

“No breaking the precious rules. Got it.” Magnus said quickly. “Uh by the way? Do you dominate over every aspect of my life? Tell me what to do every second?” he asked scrunching in face in distaste.

“No. I don’t go beyond the sex and scenes. I have with some partners but only because they wanted it. If you do, which I don’t think you do, then we can work something out.”

“I don’t think I do.” Magnus said shaking his head. He was a fairly independent person and liked to live by his own rules. Having that snatched from him would just bring back bad memories.

“Then we won’t. Although I do tend to come on a little strong with people. I am not good at taking orders from anyone.” Alec said grimacing a little.

“Yeah. I guessed as much.” Magnus said chuckling. “But it’s attractive on you. So that’s okay.”

Alec looked pleased at that. “Glad we got that cleared. So the important thing to know is your role as a submissive whenever we get into a scene. You already know most of it from last night. Listen to my orders carefully and follow them. Without any complaint. You need to hand over all control to me. The only thing you control is the power to use the safe words and signals. Got it?”

Magnus nodded.

“Always _answer_. I need to hear your response so that I know you are okay with it. Communication is important.”

“Yes. I understand.” Magnus answered.

“The next important rule is to engage with full consent in whatever activities or scenes I do with you. I cannot stress enough how important it is that you only do what is comfortable and makes you feel good. Even though I know what you like, it’s still ultimately up to you how you feel about it.”

“Yes.”

“Remember this. I will punish you _bad_ if you ever push yourself over the limit and endure something you don’t like without telling me. Am I clear?”

“Y-yes.” Magnus gulped.

“I could list out a couple of things that I would like to try out in the beginning. You should go home and read through it. Research a bit. We can start with something that you really want. How’s that sound?”

“Whatever you think is right.” Magnus replied.

“For a first timer, you act awful like an expert submissive.” Alec smirked.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Magnus asked.

“Oh I am not complaining. You just keep amazing me.” He said simply.

 _So do you_ , Magnus thought.

“Going ahead…there is no need to address me as sir or master.” He said.

“Really? Isn’t that like customary or something?” Magnus asked curiously.

“Not for you.” Alec said a little hesitantly. “I had rather you didn’t.”

“Okay.” To be honest, he was a little relived at that. He didn’t have a good feeling about addressing anyone, much less Alec like that.

“I almost forget. Another very important rule.” Alec said suddenly. “Even though we won’t have a romantic relationship, it’s still a relationship. Albeit a different kind. You aren’t allowed to even _look_ at another person. You are only mine till we decide to mutually stop this relation. Understand?”

Magnus shivered at the hard tone and he had to bit the inside of his cheek to control the surge of emotions at the words. He said as calmly as he could, “I understand. I wouldn’t even think of it. I am not like that.”

“Look.” Alec said, his hard tone changing, “I know this is not a proper relationship. I don’t have any kind of authority over you outside of what we do together. And it won’t last forever. You will eventually find someone interesting enough to start a real relationship with. I am not going to stop you from that. But you don’t do anything until we are together. I won’t stand for it.”

It pained Magnus to hear that. He didn’t know why but the thought of finding some other person to fall for at this point was almost impossible. So was ending their ‘relationship’ before it even started. But he didn’t voice out his thoughts.

“Okay. I will not even look at another person till we are together. If there is someone I am interested in, then I will tell you first so that we can stop this.” He repeated it only so Alec could hear what he wanted.

Little did he know, it pained Alec to hear the words as much as it did him.

“What else?” He asked quickly.

“Another thing is setting boundaries and talking about kinks. Things you are completely against. That’s hard limits. And things that you like and are willing to engage in.” Alec explained. “But considering you are all new to this, you won’t know. You can research and tell me what doesn’t sound okay _at all_. Everything else we will figure out as we go. I won’t do-“

“Anything I don’t want.” Magnus finished. “Yes. It’s very clear.”

“It better be.” Alec said sternly. “I have my own hard limits which I follow.”

“Like?” Magnus asked curiously.

“It’s better that I don’t mention them. It’s kind of graphic.” Alec said slowly.

“I won’t be scarred, Alec. I might already know about it.” Magnus protested.

“Fine.” Alec said shrugging. “I am against any kind of blood play, knife play, animal fantasies, scat, cages, golden, and mummification.”

“Blood? Seriously?” Magnus asked his face pale. “What does mummification even mean?”

“There are people who enjoy it. There is nothing wrong about it. But it’s very extreme.” Alec said a little sympathetically. “You don’t need to know any of it. You won’t enjoy it. And I don’t engage in any of it either.”

“Yeah. Right. I definitely don’t want a knife anywhere near my dick.” He said shuddering.

“Don’t worry.” Alec said. “Nothing extreme. We will go slow.”

“Okay.” Magnus said. “This is quite a lot to take in. Didn’t think that last night.”

“I know. So take your time. You agreed but let’s not immediately get into it. You should research, think about it. I won’t blame you if you have second thoughts and back out.” Alec said looking away.

“But I don’t want to back out.” Magnus said a little petulantly.

“Just think on it okay?” Alec said instead.

“Fine.” He muttered. “Will you give me your number? So that I can contact you again and ask if I have any questions?”

“Of course.” Alec said, holding out his hand. “Give me your phone. You can ask me anything. We can also meet up once if you want to discuss some more.”

Magnus passed his phone to him, “Okay.”

“Like I said, you see what you like and what you are ready to try and we will start with that.”

“Yes.” Magnus said, taking back his phone. He quickly typed a message and sent it on the newly added number. A phone chimed somewhere on the table. “You have my number too. You can text or whatever. If y-you want.” He bit his lip.

“Of course.” Alec said smiling. “Thank you for agreeing to this. I thought you would sneak out in the middle of the night.”

Magnus huffed, “I wouldn’t have been able to even if I wanted. I have never slept so soundly before. You completely exhausted me. I didn’t even _dream._ ”

Alec chuckled, “I am humbled. But you know, that was nothing compared to what I can do more. That was like the most normal sex I ever have engaged in.” he continued with a smirk.

Magnus felt his stomach flipped. “Oh. Wow. Okay. So now I am definitely not backing out. You can’t say something like that and expect me to not want _more_.”

“You are insatiable, aren’t you?’ Alec said, his smirk widening.

Magnus’s cheeks flushed as he squirmed a little on the seat. “It’s not like that!” he said. “I just…I am _curious_. About all of that.”

“Whatever you believe.” Alec said cheekily. “But I think I know you, Magnus. I know what you want.”

“Don’t be so cocky, Alexander.” Magnus said narrowing his eyes. “I know _you_ want me too.”

“What did you say?” Alec asked, surprise coloring his tone.

“I know that you want me too.”

“Not that. You called me ‘Alexander’”

“Oh. You told me your full name last night.” Magnus said a little hesitantly. “I like it. Um is that okay?”

“Yes. It’s just no one calls me that.” Alec said. “I was just surprised.”

“It’s a beautiful name.” Magnus said smiling slightly.

“Thanks.” Alec replied a little distantly.

There was a short silence as they both focused back on the now cold breakfast. It still tasted good though. Magnus realized that it was comfortable like this. Especially after what they both just talked about, he thought it would be awkward. But it wasn’t. It was still overwhelming to even think about. But it was a little less with Alec. He made him feel calm and at the same time created raging emotions in him.

He tried not to dwell too much on it as he finished off his breakfast. They chatted a little about other things but it didn’t get personal.

“Do you want me to give you a ride home?” Alec asked as picked up the empty plates.

Magnus almost said yes so that he would get to spend more time with him. But he controlled the urge and shook his head. “No. It’s okay. I have to swing by my friend’s place first. She won’t leave me alone until she sees for herself that I am okay.”

Alec nodded. “Okay. Are you going to tell her about this?” he asked a little cautiously.

_This…not us._

“No.” Magnus said quickly. “Not everything at least. I told her I went away with you which isn’t technically a lie. She doesn’t need to know about the whole submissive thing.”

“You think she won’t approve?”

“Freak out more rather than _approve_.” Magnus said dryly. “It’s just not like me. And she won’t really understand. Maybe after some time.”

“Okay.” Alec said.

“Do your friends or family know about your _kinky_ side?”

“I don’t hide it but I also don’t go around telling it to everyone. My sister and brother know. But not everything.” He replied. “They would probably worry that I am damaged somehow.”

“Hey. You aren’t damaged.” Magnus admonished. “Your siblings have no right to make you think like that.”

“It’s okay, Magnus.” Alec said in a placating tone. “My siblings would never do anything to hurt me. They love me a lot. They just worry a little.”

Magnus felt a little better at that. He knew he would be too if he was in their place. But he was no less ‘damaged’ than Alec. So even if he didn’t like it, he understood.

“Alright.” Magnus said. He got up from the chair and stretched a little. “I should get going.”

“Yeah. Text me once you reach home.” Alec said.

“Worried I would get lost on the way?” Magnus smirked.

“I had rather you didn’t find any kind of trouble.” Alec said unfazed.

“Aw. You _are_ worried.” Magnus said grinning.

“Making sure my dear submissive is safe comes high up on the priorities.” Alec said folding his arms.

Slightly blushing, Magnus replied, “I thought our relation didn’t add outside of the bedroom.”

Alec glared, “That doesn’t mean I want you getting hurt in any way. It’s more than sex.”

 _Was it really?_ Magnus thought but didn’t voice it out loud. He wasn’t ready for that discussion.

“Okay. I understand. I will try not to die on the way home. And I will message you as soon as I reach there. Do you want periodic check in’s too?’ he asked teasingly.

“You know there’s a punishment for being a smart ass too. You are very close to crossing that.” Alec said with a gleam in his eyes.

Magnus _almost_ replied back with another smartass comment. But he restrained himself. Punishments didn’t sound good. Right?

“You are no fun.” He grumbled under his breath. He smiled widely to cover it up. “On that note, I will take my leave.”

_Before he said anything stupid._

Alec smirked but simply nodded.

This man was going to be the end of him, Magnus thought as he got ready to leave. And he was definitely looking forward to it.

* * *

 

It wasn’t even twelve hours before Alec got a message from Magnus.

**Magnus**

_I think I know what I want to do._

**Alec**

_Did you research everything?_

**Magnus**

_Yes. Some things will probably give me nightmares. But I learned enough to know that I am not backing out. I want it._

**Alec**

_I am very glad to hear that. What did you have in mind?_

**Magnus**

_Um...you already kind of said it last night. It has been going around in my head ever since._

**Alec**

_I can’t quite recall it. What was it again?_

**Magnus**

_You know it and are just making me say it, aren’t you?_

**Alec**

_I want you to be able to freely tell me what you want. I want you to tell me if you really want it. And how much you want it._

**Magnus**

_**......** _

**Alec**

_Tell me what you want, Magnus._

**Magnus**

_I want you to spank me._

**Alec**

_I can imagine your face going all red right now. You look gorgeous when you are all flustered and turned on at the same time._

**Magnus**

_You certainly aren’t helping with any of that._

**Alec**

_Patience, Magnus._

**Magnus**

_Maybe I will just take care of it myself. I have learnt so much from my ‘research’ on the internet._

**Alec**

_Did you learn what a cock cage is in your little ‘research’?_

**Magnus**

_You wouldn’t do that…._

**Alec**

_Touch yourself without permission and we will see._

**Magnus**

_Fine. I’ll just patiently wait…_

**Alec**

_Good._

_Fortunately, you won’t have to wait too long._

_Are you free Friday night?_

**Magnus**

_That’s three days away!_

_I am free tonight ;)_

**Alec**

_I am adding an extra spank for that._

_Friday night. Yes or No?_

**Magnus**

_YES_

**Alec**

_Then Friday night it is._

_9.00_

**Magnus**

_YES_

**Alec**

_Are you being a smartass right now?_

**Magnus**

_No?_

**Alec**

_When I am through with you, you won’t be able to sit for a week. See you on Friday._

Now that ended the conversation well, Alec thought with a wide smile. He couldn’t wait.

* * *

 

Magnus was pretty sure he had never felt this anxious and nervous before in his entire life. And that was on top of the giddy excitement that had been riding him for three days. He hadn’t even been like this during his first time in high school.

He had obsessed and wondered and dreamed about the oncoming ordeal so much that now when he was standing in front of Alec’s door finally, he wanted to run away and hide. His hands were actually shaking. And that never happened.

He remembered the first time he had crashed against this door, heady with desire and lust. That had been much simpler than what he was facing now. Not that he didn’t want it, but Magnus could feel all his insecurities pile up in a huge giant ball in his stomach and he was almost sure he was going to faint right there at the door.

Instead he knocked. Loudly.

There was a shuffle of steps from inside and the door opened to reveal Alec. Magnus hadn’t seen him since that morning and neither had he stopped thinking about his dark brown eyes gazing at him the way he did now. It took his breath away just like all the other times.

“Hey.” Alec greeted and motioned him inside.

“Hi!” Magnus squeaked a little breathlessly. Looking at him just made him feel more nervous and excited and he was definitely going to faint.

“Are you okay? You look a little pale.” Alec inquired closing the door behind him. He was wearing black pants and a tight dark green shirt which accentuated his firm chest. “Have you eaten anything?” he continued a little sternly.

“Yes. Yes. I am fine.” Magnus said trying to smile. “It’s all fine.”

Alec stepped up to him. His eyes focused down on him and he was so close that their breaths mingled. “What’s wrong, Magnus? Don’t lie to me.”

Magnus swallowed. “Sorry.” He whispered. “I am nervous. Really nervous.”

Alec’s hand gripped lightly at his arms. His touch sent an unconscious shiver through him. “Why? Are you scared of me?”

“No!” Magnus said loudly. “I am not scared of you.”

“Then what are you worried about?” Alec asked steadily.

“I am not sure.” He replied shakily.

“Do you trust me to take care of you?” Alec moved a little closer.

“Yes.” It was almost a whisper now.

The next moment, Alec’s lips were on his. Magnus melted under him as his lips moved slowly and languidly over his. His mind shut down and he would have slumped down on the floor if not for Alec’s firm grip on his shoulders.

“I need you to stop thinking and let me take care of you. Can you do that for me?” Alec’s soft voice whispered in his ear. “Let go of all your worries and just _feel_.”

Magnus closed his eyes as the words washed over him and like magic everything just lightened around him. His voice was like a mesmerizing chant and all he could concentrate on was his hands moving slowly down his arms.

“Will you do that for me, Magnus?” Alec asked a little firmly.

“Yes.” Magnus answered, gazing up at his dark eyes.

“Good.” Alec said. He kept his hand on his arm as he stepped back. “Remember your safewords?”

“Red, Yellow and Green.” Magnus quickly replied.

“Use them.” Alec instructed. “It might hurt today. I want you to tell me if you want to slow down or stop.”

“Yes.” Magnus nodded, his heart beating faster. He flashed back to a similar scene, standing right here, shivering in anticipation. Strangely, this was now calming and familiar to him. His worries had no place in his mind when he was like this.

“Go to the bedroom. Strip completely and lie face down on the bed.” Alec ordered.

“Okay.” Magnus whispered quickly and turned away. He almost stumbled on his shaky legs as he entered the bedroom. Once he was out of sight he sagged heavily against the inside wall and breathed. But this time he was not nervous with worry, he was nervous with dizzying anticipation for what was to come.

He quickly stripped out of his clothes, folding them a little crookedly on a chair. The bed dipped comfortably under him as he lied down on his stomach. Everything was the same as last time, the dim lights, and the soft sweet scented bed sheet under him.

But this time, Alec took an awful lot of time to come. Magnus could feel sweat slide down his bare back despite the cool air. His hands wouldn’t stay still and he was already half hard with anticipation. He was almost sure that Alec was going to leave him like this the entire night when light spilled inside as the door opened and he came in. Magnus immediately lifted his eyes to look at him. There was a bag in his hands which he placed on the ground. Magnus couldn’t make out what was in it in the dark.

“Eyes down.” Alec said a little harshly. “You don’t look directly at me until I tell you to.”

Magnus had them down before he finished the sentence. Alec naturally had a firm heavy tone but he had noticed that it changed considerably when he was like this. Even his movements were slow and graceful, like he was a whole new person. Magnus was pretty sure he himself acted the same way.

He heard the zipper of the bag open and Alec rummage inside for a moment. He badly wanted to see what it was this time but didn’t dare to. He was going to find out soon enough.

“Spread your legs.” Alec ordered as he moved towards the bed.

Magnus obediently followed. He jerked a little as cold hands touched his right ankle and pulled down. Something wrapped around his foot in tight loops.

 _Rope,_ he realized with a shiver. He had never been tied down before. The rope bit into his skin as it was stretched down somewhere. Probably to the bedpost. He tried to move his leg and found that it was tightly bound. Before he could ponder too much on it, Alec had his other leg bound similarly to the other side. A quick tug revealed the same as his right leg. His legs were now bound spread apart on the bed.

“Color?” Alec asked quietly from behind him.

“Green.” Magnus whispered.

“Is it too tight?”

“No.”

“I am going to tie your hands now.”

Magnus’ breath hitched. “Okay.”

Alec moved at his right side. He swallowed hard at the thick rope in his hands as he knelt down at his eye level. He didn’t gaze at him instead focused on his wrist he had picked up. He quickly wrapped it in a smooth motion around his wrist like he had done this a hundred times before. His hand stretched as the rope was tied with a firm knot to one of the bed posts. Alec caught his gaze and he shivered at the naked desire in his eyes. He was sure his reflected the same.

“You okay?” He asked very quietly.

“Yes.” He replied as firmly as he could.

Alec got up and walked around the bed. By the time he was finished with his other hand, Magnus found himself spread eagled on the bed, the rope rough and tight around his arms and legs. He could wiggle a little bit but not too much.

“Get up on your knees.” Alec ordered. “Keep your chest and face down on the bed.”

Magnus was dubious at first because his legs were tied firmly to the posts. But he quickly realized after trying that the rope had a little slack. Enough for him to bend his knees and push up his ass in the air.

“Spread your knees a little bit more.”

Magnus grunted as he tried to get into the position. His bound hands and legs were making it a little difficult to move. He was thankful for the soft sheet under him. Or else he was pretty sure he would have cuts and bruises on his knees and the side of his face.

“You make a beautiful sight like this. All spread out and tied up for me.” Alec said reverently, his voice very close. His fingers ghosted down his back over the cleft of his ass. Magnus would have pushed up to meet it if he weren’t so tightly bound. His cock hung hard between his legs, almost touching the bed but still agonizingly away. His body was already begging for his touch.

“I am going to turn that pretty ass red. You want that, don’t you?” Alec continued. His fingers were dancing tantalizing over the back of his thighs. He was touching everywhere but where he wanted him to.

“Yes.” Magnus answered surprisingly without stuttering.

“And you will take whatever I give you. And not complain?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Then without any warning, there was a sharp sting on his right ass cheek. Magnus jerked in surprise which quickly turned into a breathless moan as he felt the sting all through his body. The spot burned and he could almost imagine the red mark on his pale ass.

Alec’s hand soothed over the spot, his palm caressing gently. It made the sting burn hotter.

“How was that?” He asked.

“Good.” Magnus replied breathlessly. “More.”

Alec chuckled. “Oh we haven’t even started yet.”

Magnus just swallowed dryly and waited. The next slap landed on his left cheek with the same force, the sound resounding sharply in the room. Alec’s hand was thick and firm. He knew it could be gentle when he wanted, but there was nothing but hardness in them as they landed on his ass.  

Alec started a rhythmic set of four consecutive slaps on the same spot on his ass cheeks followed by gentle kneading and then starting all over again. He didn’t say anything and Magnus was too focused on all the different sensations to even form a thought. It hurt but it wasn’t painful. The pain vanished after a millisecond, to return again after a blow. And the fire was spreading all over his ass and the back of thighs even though he hadn’t moved from his initial position. It was continuous series, sharp and soothing and giving off a hell of a sting.

Magnus moaned as a blow landed sharply on the spot which was still recovering from the previous one and he realized that Alec had fastened his pace. But the force behind the slap was constant. He didn’t stop after a set and the fire built and built under his skin until he cried out at a particularly harsh one.

“Alec!”

The hand stopped but didn’t rest on his inflamed skin to caress in the familiar manner. He could _feel_ his ass turning a shade of red as the pain tampered off but didn’t go away.

“What do you say when it gets to be too much?” Alec said sternly.

“Ye-yellow.” Magnus whispered, trying hard not to wiggle to stave off the burn.

“This is also an endurance test. I need to know how much you can take.” Alec said, his palm finally resting on his red flaming cheeks. “You will tell me when it gets to be too much so that I know. Am I clear?”

“Yes.” Magnus said letting out a low moan as his fingers gently moved over his skin, soothing the burn as much as sending desire rushing through him. He was surprised to realize that his cock was already leaking pre cum.

“Alec…” He called out clenching his hands.

“Yes?”

“I am going to come if you keep doing this.” He whispered.

He could hear the smirk on his face. “I know. But I am not going to put a cock ring on you tonight. That is the part of the endurance training. To see how long you hold out.”

Magnus internally cursed. He was going to fail at it one hundred percent.

“What do you do when you want to come?” Alec asked firmly, his hands still moving over his ass.

“Ask your permission.”

“Remember that.”

Alec moved his hand away and started with another series of spanks. This time changing positions and landing a little harder than the last ones. His ass was still stinging from the previous spanks and it didn’t take long for the fire to build back up again. He jerked every time his palm landed on a different spot. He took his time between them but he was soon lost in the heady sensations of pain and pleasure to feel the stings and the caresses. Magnus had been hurt before but this was altogether different. It was exquisite and he felt like he was underwater, floating around in a haze of pain as well as pleasure. He couldn’t think about anything, just feel the random sensations spreading through him.

It was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

It took him a second to realize that Alec’s hands had stopped. His cheeks burned hot in the cool air and sweat was pouring off his arms and back. He breathed harshly in the issuing silence.

“Color?” Alec asked quietly.

“Green.” Magnus whispered praying for his hands to touch his throbbing skin. That was the only part he could feel except his heavy cock which demanded to be touched. His arms and legs were numb, tiny pinpricks popping up every now and then.

“You take it really good.” Alec commented. “Your ass is such a beautiful shade of red. You should see for yourself.”

Magnus just wanted him to _touch_ his beautiful red shaded ass.

It looked like he was in luck because the next he felt was Alec placing his mouth over a particularly painful spot and _kissing_ it. Magnus moaned, squeezing his eyes shut as desire rushed in an alarming speed through him and straight to his cock. It was quickly followed by another kiss a little above. He felt his tongue dart out and lick the spot.

“Shit!” Magnus jerked at the sensation. It was pure pleasure. “Alec...”

Alec was too engrossed in placing quick open mouth kisses all over his ass, as his hands moved up towards his back. His nails racked a little harshly down his back, sparking another breathy moan out of Magnus. His toes curled at the sensations.

Magnus tried moving and shifting down on the bed so that his leaking cock could have some friction. It was aching and heavy between his legs and he wanted just _one touch_.

SMACK!

A cracking slap landed hard on his right cheek and damnit that one _hurt_.

“Stop moving.” Alec growled. “We are not even close to start paying attention to that cock.”

Magnus whimpered. This was definitely his least favorite part. He bit the inside of his cheek to control the traitorous feelings running in his body. He could do this.

“Sorry.” He murmured.

“You are doing really well, Magnus.” Alec said, placing a kiss on the burning spot on his ass. It still hurt. “So good. Are you ready for more?”

Magnus breathed out a little shakily, “Yes.”

“Perfect. Don’t move. I have a little toy for you.” He said and moved way.

Magnus waited with abated breath as he heard some shuffling from behind him. Even if he had tried to, Magnus couldn’t have been able to see what it was because of his tied up position. Instead he lay silently, trying to calm his racing heart.

“Do you know what a flogger is?” Alec’s voice rang out from behind him. Almost immediately followed by rustle and crack of leather.

Magnus’ breath turned fast as he recalled the article he had read about the whip like equipment. He could imagine the thin strands of leather attached to single hilt in Alec’s sure confident hands.

“Y-yes...” Magnus said, his chest heaving in anticipation. He shivered as the leather floated down his back, tracing a path from his upper shoulders to the back of his thighs. The feel of something other than Alec’s hand on his bare skin was exciting and at the same time a little daunting.

“Would you let me use it on you?” Alec asked, tracing the path again with the flogger.

“If you want to.” Magnus replied breathlessly. It was hypnotizing. The feel of leather, Alec’s calm sure voice and his skin tingling with trepidation.

“What do you do if you have to slow down or stop?” Alec inquired.

“Speak the safe words.” Magnus answered.

“Good.”

And then the flogger started to rain down on his bare ass. The first thing that Magnus realized after two blows that it was so very different than Alec’s hands spanking him. This was so much _more_. Where the slaps were centered at one point, the straps of the flogger landed everywhere with every blow. The pain wasn’t focused at a spot; instead it spread over all the surrounding area. And dear lord, did it feel _good_.

The stinging sensation was sharp and loud. The only warning he got was the ominous whoosh of the flogger before it landed at every point of his ass cheeks, back of the thighs and lower back. Mostly it was concentrated on his ass which he was pretty sure was on fire. He shifted and moaned at every lick of the leather, sending a rush of pain and desire right down to his curled up toes.

“Fuck.” He cursed loudly at a harsh stroke on the back of his thighs. He was definitely feeling that tomorrow. His entire behind hurt and burned as Alec didn’t stop even for a second. Even though the force was considerably less than with his hands, the sting was sharper and he felt it every fucking where.

He briefly thought about how Alec must look right now. Swinging the flogger in a graceful manner over his body, like a dancer or an artist. His face set in that intense expression, eyes burning with desire and passion. Magnus had never wanted to look at him more than now.

But his attention was quickly taken over by the leather straps hitting close to the cleft of his ass with a resounding crack and his knees almost buckled as pain shot through him.

“Shit!” Magnus yelped as he tried not to collapse on the bed, waves of pain flowing through him. But he quickly realized that Alec hadn’t stopped at his stumble. Another blow rained down on the back of his thighs before Magnus could compose his thoughts enough to say as loudly as he could, “Yellow!”

Movement immediately stopped behind him and there was a small thud on the ground before he felt arms wind around his waist. Magnus whimpered as the hands slightly moved over his bruised ass and thighs.

“Magnus.” Alec whispered from directly above him. “You were so good. That was incredible.” His hands lifted him back into position, hands firm around him.

“Ow…it hurts.” Magnus moaned. Now that he had stopped with the blows, he could feel his entire backside burning and stinging. It was a constant ebb and flow of pain shooting through his back which he could just see as being an angry shade of red. It sent his nerves crackling with pleasure and pain. It was utterly overwhelming.

“I know.” Alec said his tone gentle. “It will taper off in a moment. Don’t lose your position.” The bed dipped as he sat down beside him, his body touching him. Magnus clenched his hands as the urge to touch him, _feel_ him overpowered him. Especially when he started moving his hands over his burning skin soothingly. The cool touch hurt like hell but it still didn’t fail to make him feel better. He shivered in pleasure at the close proximity and the gentle hands kneading his skin.

The pain was pushed to the back of his mind as his traitorous body immediately perked up at the desire building in him. He had completely forgotten about his cock which was aching and staining the sheet under him with pre cum. It was hard to distinguish between the pain and the pleasure racing through him in a mind numbing combination. He probably would have come without even realizing it, Magnus thought with a shudder.

But now that he thought about it, he could feel the familiar build rushing towards the peak as hands continued with their soothing massage. The bites of pain at every touch just added to the overwhelming sensation.

In a quick move, Alec’s hands found his cock and squeezed imperceptibly. Magnus let out a moan as he finally got what he didn’t even realize he wanted. His cock was over sensitive without a single touch or graze. Alec’s fingers wrapped around it made the blood rush to his head in a dizzying moment. He breathed harshly as his hand started to move in a slow motion.

“Alec…” Magnus moaned, clenching and unclenching his hands, the rope biting in his skin.

“Shh.” Alec said.

Magnus burrowed his head in the bed, suppressing a whimper. Alec had the ability to ruin him with just one look or one word. Especially when he was like this.

The crescendo built as the hand moved faster down his cock. Alec’s other hand was tracing almost distantly on his lower back, as if not realizing the effect it had on him. His thumb flicked over the head of his cock, lapping up the drop of pre come.

“Oh god..Alec.” Magnus whimpered at the touch. “Please…I have to come…”

In a dizzyingly quick movement, Alec’s hand moved away from his cock. Leaving him hanging at the edge of the precipice.

“No...” He struggled at his binds, whimpering and squeezing his eyes shut because the hardest slap of the flogger had been mild compared to what he was feeling right now. “Alec. _Please._ ”

Alec leaned down towards him and pressed his lips to the side of his head. “Shh. Just a little more. You can do it, can’t you?”

_No no no_

“I-I...” Magnus tried to say as Alec’s breath wafted over his face. It calmed him down as much as it riled him up. He was surely going to _die_.

Alec pressed another soft skin near his eye, hand gently moving through his sweat soaked hair. “Can _you?_ ” he whispered.

“Yes…” Magnus breathed out. He would do anything for him. He was sure of that.

Alec pressed one last kiss somewhere on his face and stood up. He walked back behind him and there was a sound of leather rustling. Magnus tensed as he realized he had picked up the flogger. He didn’t think he would use that again tonight.

“This is for your punishment.” Alec said his voice back to the firm commanding tone.

Magnus’ eyes widened at that. He shifted unconsciously trying to get a look at Alec.

“Can you tell me why I have to punish you?” Alec asked.

Magnus’ mind was scrambling at the sudden change of things. He had been ready to drop exhausted on the bed. But now everything was rushing at him again, and he found it hard to breathe.

“I do-don’t…” he whispered trying to calm his mind enough to _think_.

And suddenly the words echoed in his mind.

_“I’ll just add extra spanks for them later.”_

Jesus. Was that it? The moment that had sparked the whole spanking scene he was in now?

Magnus swallowed hard. “I broke the rules?” He asked a little shakily. That was the best he could come up with that was close to the answer he thought was right.

“Hm. What did you do?” Alec asked casually as if he wasn’t dictating about his punishment.

Magnus squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remember what all had happened that first night. It would have been easy because he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it. About Alec touching and caressing his body. The surge of emotions and desire.

It was hard to think about anything else besides those points.

“ _Magnus?_ ” Alec growled from behind him.

Magnus clenched his fists and answered desperately, “I am sorry. I uh didn’t follow your rules of keeping qu-quiet and not moving…”

At least those were the only ones he vaguely recalled. He was anyway screwed judging by Alec’s tone and behavior.

“Good.” Alec said and Magnus heaved slight sigh of relief. “This is so that you know not to break the rules I give. I have to teach you a lesson even though I don’t want to see you hurt.”

Magnus’ heart lurched at the words and he bit his lip hard.   _Oh god_ , he thought, his heart starting to beat wildly. His feelings were so mixed right now, he couldn’t think straight. There was this underlying sense of guilt at the thought of upsetting Alec along with the echo of failure because of his mistake. There was no base to these feelings but they were just there and it was all so overwhelming, he thought he would cry.

But at same time, his body was thrumming with anticipation and excitement. He was relieved to know that he wasn’t scared. He knew Alec won’t hurt it in the most literal sense. And he was ready to take whatever he gave him. There was a deeper meaning behind those thoughts but he didn’t get to chance to dwell on them as Alec’s voice rang out sharply,

“I will give you five lashes of the flogger. I want you to count them.  I’ll add an extra for every one you miss.” He said. “Reflect on the reasons you are getting this punishment. You ready?”

Magnus breathed deeply, “Yes” He could take five, he thought, it wasn’t much, right?

Turns out, it is a lot. Magnus failed to take in the intensity of the force behind the blow as it landed on his right cheek. The white hot flash of pain that erupted in his ass as the leather came in contact with his already bruised skin was nothing he had ever felt. An unbidden yell was forced out from him as a trail of fire moved across his body.

“I can’t hear your count.” Alec’s voice rang as sharp as the lash.

“One.” Magnus bit out as loudly as he could.

The loud whooshing sound was the only warning he got before the second landed a little below the first spot with equal ferocity. The straps licked down the back of his thighs and he could feel the instant red mark appear on the spot. If Magnus could think, he would have been worried about the lash breaking into his soft dark skin. This time he was aware enough to breathe out a quick “Two” in the issuing silence.

Magnus could feel tears drip down the corner of his eyes as he more or less got through the next two blows. This was so much more than the spanking he received minutes before. There was no slack, nor any kind of flexibility. Alec didn’t offer any gentle words or caresses. It was focused on just one point. And it wasn’t only a physical pain. It ran deeper than that.

“Fo-four...” He whispered faintly, hoping that Alec heard him because he couldn’t be louder than that. He would later contemplate on the mess he was. Right now it took everything in him to just breathe through the pain and the fire raining down on his ass.

 _One more. Just one more_ , He thought bracing for it. Not that it helped any as the flogger landed horizontal across his ass, somehow reaching covering every abused part of his behind with leather. He couldn’t stop the small sob coming out of his mouth as the now familiar pain shot through him.

“Five…” he mumbled somewhere between the harsh breaths and the sob. He didn’t even realize he had broken position and was now lying flat on his stomach on the soft bed. Everything ached, right from the sting of the rope on his skin to the glaring hot mess that was his entire back side. It throbbed painfully with every beat of his heart.

It took him a full minute to realize that Alec was murmuring something very close to him. His eyes had closed around the third lash and he could feel the slight wetness on his face. He tried to command his eyes open but it didn’t really work.

“It’s over. It’s done.” Alec was saying near his face. Magnus held onto the gentle soft tone. “You did so well. Let me take care of you now.”

There were hands tugging at his wrist and he moaned softly at the pain that surged at the slight movement.

“It’s okay. I am untying you. You will feel better soon.” Alec said.

With the way everything was burning, Magnus didn’t think he would be able to sit again for his entire _life_.

The rope around his wrist was quickly gone and he heaved a sigh of relief at being able to tug them closer to his chest. They were numb from stretching in the same position for so long and his muscles protested at the movement.

“Here.” Alec said softly. He started to knead the muscles in his arms. “Are they too numb? Any painful pricks?”

Magnus moaned in delight at the feel of his hands slowly massaging the blood back his arms. He mumbled a negative as the question registered.

“Just let me quickly untie your legs.” Alec said pressing a wet kiss on his palm. “Don’t move too much.”

“I can’t at all.” Magnus replied tiredly.

There was a soft chuckle from above him but Alec didn’t say anything. He moved towards the end of the bed and made quick work of untying the ropes around his ankles. The rope had scratched more down there with all the kneeling and the moving. He hissed as Alec’s hand found a sensitive spot.

“Sorry. There are no marks but it will be a little sensitive to touch for a day.” Alec murmured, rubbing slowly at his calves and foot. His hands which had been so firm and hard minutes before were now soft and felt heavenly on his skin. He wanted to drift off to oblivion but the throb in his ass prevented him from doing so.

“My ass is burning.” Magnus whispered. And tensed as the hand moved up towards his thighs.

“Shh. I know.” Alec said softly. “I have something that will make it feel better.”

“As much as I want it, I don’t think your kisses will help much.” Magnus said, finally peeking a little through his eyes. His sight was a little blurry because of the tears and he still couldn’t see behind him from his position. Moving was completely out of question.

“They totally would and I would have liked to show you how much but I think you have had enough for now.” Alec said dryly.

“I don’t think I will ever tire of your kisses.” Magnus mumbled without thinking. He realized late how that sounded but his tired brain couldn’t think of anything to cover it up. Maybe he would think a little rationally if he weren’t so sated and spent. And he hadn’t even come.

There was brief silence which was broken by Alec’s sudden touch of lips on his lower back. The skin was little less bruised there and the kiss soothed away the lingering burn.

“Hold on. I’ll be a second.” Alec said. Magnus couldn’t believe how much he missed his contact even for a few seconds. The exhaustion and pain made him feel kind of bare and vulnerable. He let out a shaky breath as Alec returned and placed his hands on his thighs. His touch soft and soothing without even trying.

He jumped a little as something cold dripped on his bruised skin. It was a striking contrast to the glaring burn.

“This will ease down the burn.” Alec said, his fingers spreading the cool ointment over his inflamed skin. His fingers were gentle as they moved, covering his lower back, ass and the back of his thighs. He winced at some particularly sore spots which had taken the brunt of the flogging.

But the effect of the cream was instantaneous. The cool lather felt heavenly on his skin and it eased down the burn and the pain to a very bearable degree.

“Is it working?” Alec asked. His fingers were now slowly moving in circles.

“Yes. That feels really good.” Magnus whispered, closing his eyes.

“Don’t go to sleep yet.” Alec warned.

“Why?” Magnus whined. Now that the pain was lessening, he could feel exhaustion creeping in and dragging him under.

Alec’s hand stilled and the bed shifted as he moved. “Just a moment. First tell me what hurts the most.” He said leaning over him.

“Other than my ass, legs, hands, shoulders and body?” Magnus grumbled. He waited for his response but it didn’t come. Frowning he opened his eyes and looked up at Alec. His heart lurched at the troubled look in his averted eyes.

“Alec?” Magnus inquired shifting a little. He winced at the movement.

Alec’s eyes immediately shot to his. “Don’t move.” He snapped.

“What’s wrong?” Magnus asked instead.

“I really didn’t want to hurt you.” Alec replied, his face tightening a little.

“Hey.” Magnus said. “You didn’t hurt me. I mean yes, it aches a _little_.” He sighed as Alec glared at him. “Okay it aches a little more than little. _But_ it was really fucking amazing too. Alec, I have never felt like this before.”

“Even the punishment?” Alec asked gazing intensely at him.

“It’s…I don’t know. It’s not like I absolutely hated it. Because I know I deserved it. The only thing that hurt was the knowledge that I failed you. I don’t want to fail you.” Magnus mumbled looking away.

He immediately felt a hand grip his chin tightly and lift up. Alec’s eyes bore right into his and his breath hitched at the unfamiliar look in them. “Do not ever think that. You are amazing Magnus. What you do to me, it doesn’t even come _close_ to failing me. Quite the opposite.”

“But-“ Magnus started. But was cut off by Alec.

“No. Punishments are not because you are a failure. They are so that you learn from your mistakes and be better. You can never fail me, Magnus.” Alec said passionately.

Magnus had never wanted to believe something as much he wanted to believe those words. It struck something deep inside him. He had struggled forever with the notion of not being _enough_. And he would always. It was not something that could ever go away. But here right now, with Alec gazing at him so intensely and his words echoing in his head, he believed that maybe it was just possible. Alec may not have realized what he had just done.

“You understand me?” Alec’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

Magnus swallowed hard and nodded, “Yes. I understand.”

Alec moved his hand and placed it on his shoulder instead. “I didn’t like to punish you. I _don’t_ like to punish you.” He said squeezing lightly.

“Then I’ll stop breaking the rules.” Magnus replied. “I don’t want to make you do something that you don’t like. But also I don’t want you to…stop punishing me if I do make a mistake.”

Alec smiled slightly. “Sounds fair. You really are amazing.”

“I know. I hear it a lot. I even have a t-shirt.” Magnus said winking.

“I bet you do.” Alec said, his tensed face lighting up with mirth.

“And Alexander…tonight really was amazing. It was something else entirely. I don’t know how to say it and –“he broke off as Alec’s finger moved in front of his lips.

“You don’t have to say it. You already showed me.” Alec said smiling. “And we will talk more tomorrow. Right now, you need to rest.”

“I just want you to know that you did everything perfect.” Magnus mumbled on the finger blocking him. He saw his eyes widen for a spilt second before he looked away, shaking his head slightly.

“I am glad.” He said simply. “Come on now. Sleep. Then tomorrow, I can properly reward you.” He continued with a low drawl.

“You can’t say that and expect me to just wait!” Magnus moaned halfheartedly.

“Haven’t you heard the saying?” Alec said with a twinkle in his eyes. “Good things happen to those who wait.”

“No I haven’t heard that before in my entire life.” Magnus said pouting a little.

Alec laughed. “No amount of pleading is going to work. You want me to cancel it?”

“You wouldn’t! I have _earned_ it.” Magnus said.

“You are way too smart for your good.” Alec said shaking his head. “But I am still the boss. So _sleep_.”

Magnus grumbled under his breath but didn’t say anything. Honestly he couldn’t even keep his eyes open and he was pretty sure moving even a little will hurt like hell. But bantering with Alec like this was easy and fun. He knew seeing this side of Alec was rare. And so getting to be a part of it made butterflies flutter in his stomach.

“Will you stay?” He asked suddenly. For reasons he couldn’t understand, he didn’t want Alec to leave him alone.

Alec blinked in surprise. “Uh...It’s still a little early to turn in.” He said unsure.

“You don’t have to sleep. Just sit here.” Magnus said biting his lip.

Alec gazed at him for a while, his face unreadable. “Okay.” He said finally. “I’ll stay until you fall asleep.”

 _And after that?_ Magnus almost asked but stopped at the last moment. It wasn’t the right time to push him. He should count this as a success. Success at what exactly he didn’t know. He wanted something. But Magnus wasn’t sure what. He didn’t want to complicate whatever this was between them.

There were too many questions and not enough answers. But right now he didn’t want to dwell on those. He was blissfully sated. The pain had reduced to a dull ache which was more pleasant than uncomfortable. And Alec was beside him, his hand lightly placed on his shoulder. His presence was calming at his side.

 And at that moment it was like he had everything he ever wanted in his life.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Good? Good?  
> Good? Good? Good?
> 
> BTW, the part where Alec denies Magnus orgasm and turns towards the punishment? I feel a little unsure there. I do plan to rectify that later (reward). I wanted to add that in the end but it got too long and didnt fit. Was that all okay?
> 
> ALSO, I have plans for the next chapter, but suggestions would be a blessing. I would like to hear some ideas! 
> 
> Next part in a week or two. Not more than that.
> 
> THANK YOU


End file.
